The field of the present invention is vision restricting systems for human beings.
Vision limiting systems are known for the protection of the eyes. Such devices associated with eyeglasses and head gear have been known for either shielding the eyes from damage or distraction. Such devices provide opaque or tinted sheet material affixed to a structure which can be positioned and retained on the head. In some instances, the opaque or tinted sheet material may be pivotally mounted such that it may be moved to a stowed position or into a shielding position.